1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sun-chasing devices, and, more particularly, to a sun-chasing device for a solar apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, energy consumption gets increasing. However, fossil energy (such as petroleum, natural gas and coal) is limited on earth, and usage of fossil energy would result in greenhouse effect and abnormal climates. Thus, it is an urgent issue to develop alternative energy.
Currently, solar energy is an important alternative energy. Due to the improvement of semiconductor technology, the energy conversion efficiency of a solar module is greatly increased. However, a solar plate fails to effectively receive solar energy while the angle of sunlight changes. Therefore, sun-chasing devices are developed for a solar module, such that a solar plate can chase sunlight and absorb more solar energy. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 1340226, Taiwanese Patent No. M346679 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,236 disclose such sun-chasing devices.
However, the conventional sun-chasing device has a supporting component connected to a solar module and the ground, such that the solar module is supported by the supporting component. The whole configuration is not rigid enough to be used in an area with strong wind, such that the solar plate has poor precision of the sun-chasing function and low energy conversion efficiency.
Moreover, the conventional sun-chasing devices have too small the rotation angles, such that it is hard for solar plates to aim at the sun, and thus the efficiency of solar modules is poor.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a sun-chasing device having a rigid structure, great precision and improved rotation angles.